Roommates
by Brinchen86
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are best friends. But what happens when she moves in with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Danny and Lindsay are best friends. But what happens when she moves in with him?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I don't own CSI:NY.**

**Categories: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T  
**

"So this is your apartment?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrows when he followed Lindsay through the doorway.

They both had had a hard day and he had suggested to take her home. After they had worked an 18 hours shift, they were hardly able to keep on walking. When Danny had entered the locker room to just grab his jacket and head home, he had found his best friend as well.

Lindsay was sitting on the bench in front of her locker, holding her bag on her lap. Obviously she had searched for something. But while doing that she must have fallen asleep. Danny wondered how she was able to sit in such an uncomfortable position; if she bent forward a bit more, her forehead would rest on her bag.

With an amused smile, he walked over to her and sat down on the bench as well, watching her for a moment. It wasn't the first time that he caught her while she was sleeping, and like always he couldn't help but think how cute she looked. But after watching her for an entire minute, Danny decided that it was about time to wake her up so that they could go home.

"Montana," he said, first in a low voice to not scare her. When she didn't react, he tried it again, this time a bit louder.

"Montana, wake up."

But she still didn't move.

"Montana, wake up!" Danny shouted, this time with success.

The young woman's eyes flew open and, shocked by the sudden noise, she dropped her bag. She needed a moment to realize where she was and when she heard Danny's laughter, she gave him a very annoyed look.

"Thanks for scaring the hell out of me," she hissed, picking up her bag again.

"I'm sorry," he replied between laughter. "I didn't mean to scare you, but you didn't react to me. Can I make it good again when I'll take you home?"

Lindsay still stared at him with the same look. But the thought of not taking the subway but being brought home sounded too nice and so she agreed.

Lindsay was living in New York for a year now, and Danny wondered why he had never visited her at home. Now he had just entered her apartment. He didn't know what he had expected, but he couldn't deny that this apartment and the whole apartment building weren't what he wanted his Montana to live in.

While he followed her through the living room, the look on his face remained until Lindsay suddenly stopped in front of him, giving him a questioning look.

"Why are you looking at me like this?" she asked.

"I'm just wondering why you're living in a place like this?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Why shouldn't you?" Danny asked back. "I'm sure there're thousands of better apartments in New York."

Lindsay laughed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? Maybe that's why none of them is free. Not everyone has as much luck as you."

"So your problem is that you can't find a better one?" Danny asked. While he was talking to her, he couldn't deny that it was difficult to find an apartment in Manhattan.. But he suddenly had gotten an, in his eyes genius, idea.

"Yeah."

"So, you'd move if you found a better one?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Would you accept a roommate?"

"Depends on the roommate, I'd say."

Danny nodded, a satisfied smile appearing on his face. "You know what? I'll search for an apartment for you. Give me one day."

Lindsay just stared at him, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Okay...I don't believe that this is possible, but do what you want."

"I'll do that, promise."

When Danny had left Lindsay's apartment again a few minutes later, heading back home again, he was grinning the whole time. He was excited how she'd react when she'd find out what he had planned for her.

--------

The next day Lindsay was sitting in the break room. It was midday and she had finally managed to have her lunch break. While she was sitting at one of the tables, she immediately noticed Danny, who was heading to the break room as well, a huge grin on his face.

"You can pack," he said when he entered the room.

"What?" Lindsay asked, giving him a confused look.

"Do you remember our bet?" Danny asked back, sitting down across her table. "I told you that I'd find an apartment for you. And that's what I did."

Lindsay raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "You don't really want to tell me that you found a new apartment for me that quick?"

"I did," Danny replied, grinning, broadly. "But you'll have a roommate. But from what I know, he's a really nice guy. Will you have a look at it?"

Lindsay couldn't help but chuckle. When he had told her that he'd find an apartment for her within a day, she hadn't believed him. But obviously he had been right. And she couldn't deny that she was curious now.

"When can we visit it?" she asked, causing Danny to grin even more.

"After work," he answered. "I'll pick you up here at 7, okay?"

"Okay," Lindsay replied.

She still couldn't believe what her friend had just told her, but she'd find it out soon.

--------

At exact 7 pm, Lindsay entered the break room again, just to see that Danny already was awaiting her.

"Hey," he greeted her. "Can we go?"

Five minutes later, the two of them were on their way to the apartment Danny had chosen for Lindsay. All the way she tried to get more informations, especially about her roommate-to-be, but Danny just grinned and stayed quiet. He silently hoped that she wouldn't recognize where he was driving to until they were there.

And he had luck. When they finally arrived at their target, Lindsay noticed where she was for the first time. With huge eyes she stared at her still grinning friend.

"Wow, don't tell me that you found a free apartment in your apartment building," she said, causing him to laugh.

"Just wait until you see it, okay?" he told her.

And to his surprise, Lindsay indeed stopped questioning him, although her face was telling him that she could hardly bear her curiosity. But while they were standing in the elevator, nervousness started to rise inside of Danny as well; he couldn't wait to find out what she'd say.

And then they reached it; the front door of the apartment. Danny had to bite on his lips to not laugh when he saw how it hit Lindsay and she realized in front of which door she was standing.

"But...Danny..." she started.

"Lets go in there," Danny just said and opened the door to his apartment to let her in. And before she could response anything, he added, "You once told me that you like my apartment. It's indeed really big, at least for one person. And it's not far away from work. And I also think that you'll have a really great roommate here."

Hearing his last comment made Lindsay chuckle.

"You really want me to move in together with you?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Danny asked back. "My landlord has nothing against it. And seriously, who could be a better roommate than you?"

While Lindsay let her eyes wander through his living room, Danny couldn't hold back a satisfied smile. His chances that she'd agree with him seemed to be good. And while watching her, he decided to of course not let her know that he also had an advantage of her moving in.

His best friend moving in had many advantages for him. The apartment indeed was a bit too big for one person, at least in his eyes. And then he wouldn't have to pay the whole rent but only half of it. And he wouldn't be alone all day. And, what he would never admit, he couldn't deny that although they were just friends, she was an interesting woman and although he always had tried to fight against it, she always caused this feelings deep inside him, which definitely had nothing to do with friendship. Yes, it would be great to live together with her.

"So, what do you say?" he asked after he had leaded her through the whole apartment and to the room where her bedroom could be. He excitedly looked at her, trying to read the expressions on her face.

"Oh, well," Lindsay started, raising her eyebrows lightly as if she wasn't sure. But then a huge grin lit her face and she answered, "When can I move in?"

Danny needed his whole willpower to not just jump at her and hug her. Great, she'd move in! Which meant he could spent every day together with her. These were great prospects. But at this time he had no idea, what moving together with his best friend would mean, for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews and for adding the story to your favourites and alerts! I'm glad you like it!**

A few weeks later:

It was early in the morning. The first warm sun streams already had found their way through Danny's bedroom window and were now dancing on his face. He squeezed his nose, blinking a few times, before he slowly opened his eyes. Wasn't it nice to be woken up by the warm sun streams of the early summer sun instead of hearing the shrill sound of his alarm clock?

But today there was no need to hurry. He had his free day, and he wanted to spend it with only good things, like relaxing. He just wanted to close his eyes again, when he suddenly heard noises coming from the kitchen.

A bit confused he threw a short glance at his alarm clock, as good as he could with his sleepy eyes and without his glasses. 8 am. Not really early but also not late. But he knew that Lindsay had her free day as well, and he wondered why she already had stood up.

After stretching in bed for another moment, Danny sat up. During the last weeks, he and his new roommate, Lindsay, had prepared everything for her to move in. He had needed almost a whole day to polish up her room, which now had become a beautiful little bedroom.

Last night had been her first night in her new apartment and he was excited how it would be to live together with her every day.

Still very sleepy, Danny stood up, bringing his sleeping clothes in form, before he slowly left his bedroom to head to the kitchen, from where the noises were coming.

The moment he left his bedroom, he saw her. She was standing behind the kitchen corner, and when he came closer, his eyes widened when he saw her completely.

"Good morning," she greeted him, grinning at him while he remained staring at her.

Sure, he had seen Lindsay Monroe in many different clothes and even with different haircuts. But this here, this was new. He was surprised by how fresh and good she looked that early in the morning. Only her clothes revealed that she had just gotten up. Although he wasn't sure if what she was wearing, could be called as clothes. She was wearing a blue shirt, with only half of the buttons closed and which was way too large for her. Maybe this was why she wasn't wearing anything else than this shirt and her panties. And he couldn't deny that he'd like to see her in this outfit more often.

Lindsay, who of course already had noticed his gaze, grinned even more while setting two steaming cups of coffee on the kitchen table.

"Oh, I hope, you're okay with my outfit," she said, all the time giving him one of her best smiles. "Because, well, I don't wear pyjamas that often, and because I'm living here now, I thought it's okay to you."

_You have no idea how okay this is to me, _Danny thought, while finally tearing his eyes away from her body to look her into the eyes.

"Of course it's okay," he answered, sitting down behind his cup of coffee while Lindsay did the same.

The were quiet for a while, both enjoying their morning coffee. Danny could clearly feel Lindsay's, for him impressive, energy and the urge to talk. But he didn't ask her to talk; he knew her good enough that she'd anyway do that.

"Did I wake you up?" she then said after a while.

"I think it was the coffee. It smelled too good," Danny answered, causing her to chuckle. "So, didn't you sleep well in your first night here? Or why are you awake that early?"

Lindsay laughed and answered, "Oh, I slept fantastic! But, well, I'm a morning person, that's all."

"A morning person?" Danny asked back, raising his eyebrows. _Wow, that's definitely something we don't have in common._

"Yes. I love getting up early," Lindsay replied, again laughing when she saw his shocked look. "Do you already regret letting me move in?"

"Definitely not," Danny contradicted. _How could I when I have such a fantastic view after waking up? _But of course he wouldn't tell her that, and so he decided to change the topic again. "So, any plans for today?"

Lindsay nodded. "Oh, yes." And with a shy smile she added, "And…could you do me a favour?"

_Everything you want, _he thought, but instead of that answered, "Depends."

With a more self-confident smile, Lindsay added, "I need to go shopping. It's getting summer and I need some new clothes. But, usually I'd ask Stella but she has to work the whole day and…because you're my roommate now, and my best friend…could you go with me?"

This question, compared with an innocent look with her huge, brown eyes, almost let Danny melt in his chair. But going shopping? On his free day where he wanted to relax?

"Why can't you do that on another day?" he asked her, hoping that she hadn't thought about that yet, although he should have known her better.

"Oh, Danny, please," Lindsay pleaded, giving him the sweetest smile she had.

_That's so not fair. It really starts good, _Danny thought, sighing lightly. _I just wonder if she knows which affect she has on me._

But of course he couldn't say 'no' anymore, and so, to her pleasure, said, "Yes."

"Oh, great," Lindsay answered, smiling at him even more. "That's fantastic. And it's really helpful, too, because a male opinion is exactly what I need."

"As long as I don't have to carry your bags the whole time," he mumbled while Lindsay rushed back into her bedroom to get dressed.

--------

Around an hour later, Danny and Lindsay already were on their way to one of the huge shopping centres. Danny still couldn't believe that she had been able to convince him on doing that. Going shopping with a woman. Great. Sure, Lindsay was his best friend, at least this was what they always told everyone, although Danny wasn't really sure about that sometimes. But this didn't change the horror of shopping into something enjoyable.

"Oh, come on, don't look like this," Lindsay told him after a while. "Don't worry, we won't need long, I'm no shopping freak as well. I just need some new clothes, and I didn't want to go alone. And I promise, if you need me to do something, I'll be there, okay?"

"I hope so," Danny replied, unsuccessfully trying to smile. "So, where do you want to go, huh? Which of this horrible expensive shops is the one you want to buy your stuff?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lindsay just responded, raising her eyebrows. "You should know that I don't earn enough money to go into these kind of shops. And I don't need a 500 dollar shirt to feel good."

In this point, Danny agreed with her, and so he followed her into her already chosen shopping centre. Going shopping with Lindsay wasn't by far as horrible as he had imagined. She was way quicker than every woman he had done this with yet, and within maybe five minutes, she had an arm full of clothes she wanted to try on. When she then headed to the underwear, Danny explained that he'd prefer to wait, and to not sound weird, he told her that hed wait at the changing rooms to find a free one for her.

Actually there was nothing wrong with him looking for underwear for her, but he was pretty sure that after seeing her almost naked in the morning would just made him imagine her in them, and he shouldn't do that while standing in the middle of such a crowded shopping centre.

And so he waited next to the changing rooms, until Lindsay came back, a satisfied smile on her face. She quickly entered the changing room he had kept free for her, and started to try on her chosen clothes. Danny sat down on a chair across it and waited, hoping that she wouldn't need to long.

And, like most other women, too, she appeared again only a minute later, presenting her first outfit, asking him for his opinion. Danny didn't even have to lie when he told her that she looked great. And he still didn't lie when he said the same sentence over and over again whenever she showed him another one. What else should he say? She looked great, no matter what she was wearing, no discussions.

After she had shown him the, what he thought had to be the tenth outfit, he expected that now they could go again, and he stood up from his chair with anticipation. But Lindsay had other plans.

"Danny?" he heard her voice coming from behind the curtain.

"Yeah?" Danny asked back, stepping a big closer.

"Could you do me a favour? Could you have a look at this and tell me what you think?"

Danny surprised raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you just come out and show it to me?"

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"Come here, then you know."

After letting out a light sigh, Danny did what she had told him and pulled the curtain back a bit to have a look at her, just to stare at her with huge eyes. Now he understood why she hadn't wanted to come out. She was wearing nothing else than some very nice looking lingerie; obviously she hadn't searched for the casual kind of underwear before. The question was- why did she show him something like that?

"I hope you don't mind that I ask you for your opinion," Lindsay asked him as if she read his mind. "But this stuff is too expensive to just buy it. And it would be nice to know what a man thinks about them."

"Sure…no problem," Danny replied, trying to stop staring at her, what wasn't easy. The tiny black underwear she was wearing, revealed more than it was hiding and just made his imagination working even more.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, giving him a questioning look. "Does it look good?"

_Does it look 'good'? _Danny thought. _Damn hot fits better._

"It looks…very good," he answered instead, cursing when he saw himself in the mirror of the changing room, noticing that he was blushing.

"Really?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Thanks. Let me try the other one," she said and with that pulled the curtain closed again.

Danny, still stunned and also impressed by what he had just seen, moved a step backwards.

_Wow, so that has been a surprise, _he thought, still not believing that she had just asked him for his opinion about her underwear.

"Okay, and what about this?" he then heard Lindsay's voice again.

With lightly shaking fingers, he pulled the curtain back a little again. And this time, his eyes widened even more. Her lingerie wasn't just even tinier than the one before, but also more or less see-through.

What did she think? Did she think that being her best friend meant that he wasn't a man anymore? According to what was going on in his abdominal region, she definitely was wrong with that.

"And what about this?" she asked innocently while letting her hands move over the soft fabric, making him wish that these were his hands.

"It's…perfect. Really," he managed to say.

"Great," Lindsay replied satisfied. "Okay, let me get dressed again and then we can go."

Danny just nodded and with that almost fled back to the chair he had been sitting in earlier. He always had known that she was a beautiful woman. But he had never seen her like this. Sure, it was great that she was trusting in him so much. But maybe this was a bit too much for a guy like him.

When she left the changing room again and he stood up to follow her to the check-out, Danny suddenly noticed something in Lindsay's look that confused him. She had this tiny sparkle in her eyes and a cocky grin on her lips.

Could it be that she wasn't as innocent as she seemed to be? The show in the changing room- had this just been a game? To tease him?

When he saw how she slightly wiggled her eyebrows before she turned around to the check-out, he couldn't help but chuckle. Yes, she had done it on purpose. But two could play this game, and he couldn't wait to see her face when she'd learn how good he was with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Thank you! It's great to know that you like my story!  
**

After what had happened in the shopping centre, Danny had tried to think about pay back, about how to tease her as much as she had teased him. But for some reason, he didn't know what to do. What had happened to his creativity? He, who always had been the king of teasing, didn't know what to do only because he had seen his roommates in some very hot lingerie? Danny still couldn't believe it.

When they arrived at their apartment again, Lindsay instantly went into her bedroom, to try on the clothes again.

Danny waited a moment until he followed her to her bedroom. Her door wasn't closed and so he told himself that there was no reason why he couldn't just open it.

The moment he opened her bedroom door, he saw her, this time in her normal underwear and with one of her dresses in her hand. She was looking at him with huge eyes; obviously she hadn't awaited that he'd come in, without even knocking at the door. This was nothing compared with the look on his face she had caused earlier, but better than nothing.

"Didn't you forget something?" she asked, glaring at him when she saw his grin. "My room has a door so that you can knock on it when you want to come in."

"Then you maybe should close it the next time," Danny shot back, glad that this time he wasn't completely freaking out by the sexy view in front of him. "I'm sorry, I just thought you maybe could need my…opinion again. Just to be sure…"

Lindsay raised her eyebrows, not knowing what to say for the first moment, causing Danny to grin even more. Well, she had started this game, not he. But then, before he could even say anything, she grinned as well.

"Oh, well, I think, you helped enough. Thank you so much, I owe you something."

"You're welcome," Danny replied, and before he left the room added, "Oh, and just to let you know, as fantastic as you look in your new underwear, I'm sure they can't beat you wearing…nothing. Maybe next time you can show me something like that. I'd highly appreciate if you'd ask me for my opinion then."

With that he quickly left her room and closed the door to go into his own room, grinning satisfied. This hadn't been his best teasing, but better than nothing.

But although he had more or less managed to overplay how much this one situation in the changing room had affected him, he couldn't deny it.

When he had decided to let Lindsay move in with him, he hadn't expected what this would mean. Now he had found out that his sweet and friendly Montana wasn't just his best friend but also a very hot woman. But although it wasn't easy, he tried everything to hide this in front of her.

He had been shocked when he, during the following days, had noticed that suddenly he preferred staying at home together with her instead of dating other women, which actually had been one of his most favourite hobbies. But because Danny didn't want Lindsay to find out which affect she had on him, he continued going out.

One evening after Danny had gotten dressed and before he wanted to head to a new bar where he'd meet a woman, he noticed that once again Lindsay wanted to stay at home. He joined her on the couch.

"Hey," he said. "Any plans for tonight?"

Lindsay just shrugged.

"What about sitting here on the couch, watching some movies on TV until I fall asleep?" she answered.

"Why don't you go out a bit?"

"Alone? Or do you want me to join you and...whoever?" Lindsay asked back and Danny was pretty sure that he noticed that she was a bit sad. But before he could response anything, she added, "It's okay. I'll watch some nice movies. And you'll have fun!"

Danny hesitated for a moment, even thinking about cancelling his date, but when he saw the look she was giving him, he thought that he should go.

But when he met his date at the bar, he couldn't really concentrate on her. After they had ordered their drinks, the woman started to talk, what obviously was her favourite hobby. She managed to talk around a whole hour, and Danny wondered how a person could manage to spend so much time with talking about herself and without even asking him only one question. And although he really tried it, Danny couldn't listen to her anymore and his thought drifted away. While sipping on his drink, he wondered what Lindsay was doing at this moment. Sitting in front of the TV? Or sleeping?

"So, what about you?" his date suddenly asked, interrupting him in his thoughts. "You live alone?"

Danny shook his head. "No, I'm living together with my best friend, Lindsay."

"You're living together with another woman?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and giving him a look that revealed that she absolutely didn't like the idea.

"Yes," Danny answered. _And right now she's sitting at home, alone, while I'm here, totally bored by you. _The longer he listened to her, the more he just wanted to go.

And so, after a while, he said, "Well, I'm really sorry, but...I think I should go now." And without waiting for any reaction from the stunned woman, he stood up, paid her and his drinks and left the bar to go home again.

When Danny entered the apartment, he saw that the TV was still running. But something else instantly caught his attention. Danny's eyes went wide. Was she really crying?! He quickly went over to her, just to see that she indeed was crying.

"Hey Montana," he said, sitting down next to her while she tried to wipe away her tears.

"Hey," she greeted back before he could say more. "Why are you back so early?"

"Oh, well...she wasn't my type," he answered. "But...why are you crying?"

Lindsay sobbed lightly before she tried to give him a half-hearted smile.

"It's just because of one of these stupid movies. Why do women always have so much luck with finding a guy?"

_Maybe you should open your eyes and look who's sitting next to you_, he thought, but instantly pushed away this thought.

"Maybe you should just go out," he answered. "I mean, I'm pretty sure there're tons of guys who'd like to go out with you. And don't tell me, you have never been asked."

Lindsay chuckled between tears. "Okay, but...I don't know, it's long time ago since I had my last date, or...even sex."

_Yeah, me neither since you moved in and I can't stop thinking about you_. But this wouldn't help her.

"Yes, sure, it's not easy, but you should really try it. The next time you'll say 'yes' and go out for a nice date, okay?"

And after a moment of hesitation, a light smile lit Lindsay's face.

"Okay. At least I'll try it," she answered. "Thank you."

With that she embraced him tightly. Danny slowly closed his arms around her. Yes, Lindsay was his best friend. And it was his job to cheer her up. Even if this meant to support her and to tell her to have dates again. Although he thought that he should be the one she'd date.

All he wanted was her feeling good. No matter what he had to do for that. Even if it meant that he had to ignore the feelings he had for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Keep on doing that! Most of this story will be from Danny's POV, but after a few more chapters, we'll also find out what Lindsay is feeling.**

A few days later:

It was late in the evening when Danny finally arrived at home. He had had a hard and exhausting day, and all he wanted right now was relaxing.

When he walked into the living room, he heard noises coming from Lindsay's bedroom. He knew that she'd have a date this evening. He wasn't sure if she was dressed already, but at this moment Danny wanted nothing more than a nice, hot shower. And because his roommate seemed to be busy in her bedroom, he thought that it'd be okay if he used the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Danny was standing under the shower spray. With closed eyes he enjoyed the hot water running down his smooth skin. He loved showering; especially when he imagined that he wasn't alone in the shower stall.

And without purpose, his thoughts drifted away. While his hands were slowly moving over his body, he started to imagine that they were hers. The soft, small hands of a woman. She was a beauty; with brown hair and big, chocolate brown eyes. And she was smiling at him; a smile that instantly made his knees become weak.

But before his thoughts could wander any further, Danny's eyes flew open again.

_How can you think about her like this when she's next door? _he thought. _And apart from that she's still your friend. Nothing else!_

Using his whole willpower, Danny pushed away the thoughts of her and continued his shower, before he turned the water off. He reached his arm out of the shower, fishing for his towel. While drying his face with it, he stepped out of the shower stall, just to get a huge shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked Lindsay, who was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at him with the same shocked look.

"But I…told you that I'm here," she answered, desperately trying to focus her eyes on his.

"And how was I supposed to hear that? The shower was running!"

"I'm sorry," Lindsay replied, the first shocked look slowly being replaced by a tiny grin. "And come on, I'm sure it's not the first time that a woman sees you naked."

This was the moment when Danny realized that he still was holding his towel in his hands instead of covering himself with it.

"Very funny, Montana," he mumbled while wrapping it around his waist.

Lindsay just laughed. "Well, I won't be too shocked. I'm sure this'll happen more often."

"What?" Danny stared at her with huge eyes. Did she just say that…?

Lindsay laughed even more. "Danny, we're living together, I'm pretty sure it'll happen more often that we see each other without clothes, and we shouldn't freak out every time."

Danny couldn't help but sigh lightly. Okay, this sounded logically. But did she even know which double meaning her statement had? But maybe it was just him and his imagination…

When Lindsay turned back to the bathroom mirror, Danny headed to the door. But before he left the room, she added, "Oh, and there's no need to be shy or embarrassed, believe me."

Without saying a word, Danny just slammed the door shut, causing her to laugh again. He shook his head. What was going on with this woman? She always had been so sweet, almost innocent. And now? When had she become such a tease?

When he sat down on the couch a bit later, now fully dressed again, Lindsay finally left the bathroom. She had a nervous smile on her lips, which in his eyes was totally unnecessary; she looked great in her tight, dark blue jeans and the dark red tank top.

"Are you nervous?" Danny asked, although he already knew the answer.

"A bit," she answered. "It' just…I don't even remember when I have had my last date."

"Don't worry," he replied. "I'm sure you'll have fun. And for the case that you decide to come here with him- I'll stay in my room and I won't listen to…whatever you'll do."

"Good to know," Lindsay answered, chuckling lightly.

When Lindsay had left the apartment a few minutes later, Danny instantly cursed himself. What was he doing? Did he just tell her that she'd have fun with her date? With every day, Danny realized that he had much more interest in his roommate than he had ever expected. He should be the one she'd go out with. But he didn't want to tell her about that; he was too afraid that he'd ruin everything between them with that.

And so Danny spent the evening at home. Around two hours later, he heard the sound of Lindsay's key in the keyhole. He instantly jumped up and rushed into his bedroom. But instead of closing his door, he left it open a bit to see if she was alone or together with the guy.

A moment later, he saw Lindsay entering the living room, followed by a tall, dark haired and dark eyed man, but she didn't really look happy.

"It was a great evening," the guy said and she turned around to him.

"Yeah, it was," she answered, but didn't sound as if she meant it. "And it was really nice that you brought me home, but…I'd like to be alone now."

"What?" the man replied, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "That's it? You want to send me home?"

"Well, I'm…really tired and…I have to get up early tomorrow," Lindsay tried to explain, sounding really uncomfortable.

"Doesn't matter," the guy just said, and tried to pull her closer.

Danny, who actually had planned to not interfere, thought that this definitely was enough. He left his room and headed over to the two persons who looked at him surprised.

Danny walked over to Lindsay, totally ignoring the other man. With a smile, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Hey, you're back," he said. "I already missed you." And to the totally stunned man he added, "So you just wanted to go?"

"Well, actually…" the guy wanted to contradict, but when he saw the warning gaze Danny was giving him, he thought that it was better to go, and without saying another word, he instantly left the apartment again.

When the door was closed again, Lindsay sighed relieved. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Danny replied, leading her over to the couch were they sat down. "Well, I know that I had told you to stay in my room, but I didn't like the behaviour of this guy."

"Me neither," Lindsay agreed, kicking away her shoes and making herself comfortable on the couch.

"So your date wasn't that good?" Danny asked, hating himself for wishing that the guy behaved that stupid for the whole evening.

"It was totally annoying," Lindsay started to tell. "The whole time he talked about himself and how successful and great he is. I hate guys who think they're the best a woman could have. And, although he told me that he's such a rich business man, he even let me pay! He wanted to take me home, and because I was really tired I agreed. I'm really glad you threw him out."

"Yeah, me too," Danny agreed. "I'm sorry that your date wasn't nice."

"Well, actually I didn't expect anything else." And with a long glance at him, she added, "Why can't all guys be like you?"

"What?" Danny asked surprised, not sure if he had understood her right.

"I mean, you're the perfect guy," she explained and moved closer so that she could rest her head against his chest and could close her arms around him. "You're friendly, polite, interesting, funny, intelligent. You're everything these guys are not. It's really annoying."

"Yeah, it is."

While Lindsay moved even closer, Danny gently started to rub her back. He knew that he had just missed his chance to tell her that there was nothing wrong with him being the 'perfect man'. She could instantly have him. But something in her behaviour told him that all she wanted right now was him- as a friend. The situation wasn't easy for him. On the one side he had this feelings for her, on the other side he wanted to be the friend she needed and trusted in. But while he was holding her in his arms, he knew that being just a friend for her was really getting difficult for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews and for adding the story to your favourites and alerts! Thank you!!!!!!!!!**

The next morning Danny woke up, he needed a while to remember where he was. He had a slight headache and what he was lying on didn't feel like his bed. After blinking a few times, he finally managed to open his eyes. After another moment, he finally realized where he was. This was the living room, definitely, and from what he could tell, he was lying on the couch. But what the hell was lying on top of him?

A short glance downwards revealed that he wasn't alone. He was lying on his back, and on top of him he found Lindsay. She was still wearing the clothes from her date, which now seemed to be a bit messed up from sleeping. Her head was resting on his chest while her arms were wrapped around his waist. She was still deep asleep and through the soft fabric of her clothes and his tank top, he could feel the steady rhythm of her heart beat.

Danny needed a few minutes to replay the evening before. After Lindsay's unsuccessful date, they had spent the rest of the evening with talking, laughing and drinking wine, which obviously had caused his annoying headache. Somewhere along the line, Lindsay had fallen asleep while lying in his arms, and because he hadn't been able to carry her to her bedroom, or even to free himself from her tight embrace, he had just lain down on the couch, where they had spent the night.

While feeling the small woman on top of him, cuddling tight against him, Danny could feel feelings rising inside him again, which he instantly tried to push away.

_Did you forget what you just told her last night, _he told himself. _You told her to always be there for her. So don't be stupid._

He threw a short glance at the huge clock, hanging in the living room, just to see that he had to go to work in not even three hours. He looked back at the still sleeping Lindsay. How should he manage to get up without waking her up? It was impossible. And although he wanted her to sleep, he carefully shook her. First she just squeezed her nose lightly, tightening her grasp around him even more, pressing her body more firmly against him, which almost made him jump.

"Hey, Montana, wake up," he whispered while gently stroking through her messy hair. "I have to get up and I can't do that with you on top of me."

"What?" he heard her mumble, before she rubbed her face and finally opened her eyes. She moved a bit so that she could face him, looking a bit confused. "What are we doing here?"

"Nothing special," Danny answered, grinning lightly when he practically saw the thoughts running through her head. "I think, the wine was a bit too much, and it looks like we didn't make it to our bedrooms anymore. That's why we slept here."

"Oh, okay," Lindsay answered, making an attempt at resting her head back on his chest again to go back asleep, but Danny was faster.

"As much as I'd like to let you sleep, but I have to get up," he said, carefully pulling her back a bit.

"Okay," Lindsay moaned and slowly sat up.

While she tried to keep her eyes open, Danny stood up and headed into the bathroom. While he was standing under the shower spray, he couldn't do anything against the fact that his thoughts drifted away again. He was totally confused by what was going on with him. When she had moved in, she had been his best friend. Then he had found out that she was even hotter than he had ever expected. And now? Now he wasn't able to stop thinking about her, and he suddenly felt something; a feeling that confused him even more.

-------

To his luck, Danny's shift ended surprisingly early in the late afternoon. There hadn't been much to do, and so he had managed to leave work a bit earlier. Which was good, because he anyway couldn't really concentrate, and the headache, caused by the wine, was still there.

When he opened his apartment door, Danny was surprised by what was awaiting him. The living room didn't look like it had done when he had left it in the morning. The couches were all standing in the middle of the room, the carpet was rolled and leaning against one of the walls and next to the couches he found a bucket and a brush. And in the middle of all this he found Lindsay, grinning at him. She was wearing a casual white tank top, deliciously emphasising her curves, and short pants.

"Hey," she greeted. "I didn't expect you back home that early. I just wanted to clean up the apartment a bit."

Danny just stared at her for a moment. Was she seriously cleaning up their apartment? Without any encouragement? This woman was just incredible. But- when she said she wanted to clean the apartment, did this also mean…?

"Did you…only clean here or…also in my room?"

Lindsay chuckled. "Would it have been wrong if I had cleaned your room?"

"No, but…" he stammered, causing her to laugh even more.

"Oh, don't worry, even if I had cleaned your room, I wouldn't have searched for your…magazines…or porn collection."

When Danny stared at her with a shocked look, she had to sit down on the couch, laughing so hard that she was crying.

"I don't…" he tried to contradict.

"Oh, come on, Danny," she managed to say between laughter. "There's no problem with that, most guys do have their special sort of video collection."

"Very funny," Danny replied, rolling his eyes. The longer they lived together, the cheekier she became. "You know what? Let me help you with cleaning here."

"Oh, there's not much to help," Lindsay said, standing up from the couch again. "I only have to wipe the floor. So, would you please come here and sit down on the couch."

Without contradicting, Danny sat down, while Lindsay took the brush and quickly wiped the laminated floor. Then she sat down next to him, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Now we just have to wait until it's all dry again," she announced.

"Great, means we're captured on the couch," Danny replied, groaning playfully. "But seriously, thanks for doing that. I know, I already should have done that, but…I was just too lazy."

"You're welcome."

They sat on the couch together for a while. After a few minutes, Danny, who anyway hated sitting still, became restless. Lindsay watched him for a while until she grinned amused.

"Don't tell me you can't wait a few minutes while the floor is drying," she said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"It's just boring," Danny replied, causing Lindsay to raise her eyebrows even more.

"So it's boring to sit on the couch together with me?" she asked, moving a bit closer to him.

"Oh, no, I…didn't mean that," Danny instantly tried to avoid but became silent again.

He had just noticed how close the two of them were sitting right now. Their eyes were locked, and Danny was pretty sure that it wasn't just his imagination that told him that there suddenly was a special tension between the two of them.

Their faces were only inches apart, and he noticed that he even could feel her steady, warm breath on his face. He shivered lightly, his heart racing. From the look she gave him, he could tell that she was feeling the strong tension between them as well.

Only a few more inches. A few more inches and their lips would get in contact with each other. He could just kiss her.

But he couldn't. As much as Danny felt the urge to just grab her and kiss her passionately, he couldn't do that. Not now. There was too much he could ruin if she wasn't ready for that yet.

And so he forced himself to tear his eyes away from hers, threw a short glance onto the floor and said, "I think, it's…dry now."

"Oh, yes…you're right," Lindsay agreed, seeming as puzzled as he was. "I'll…clean the kitchen now."

"Okay, I'll take a shower," Danny announced, and after sharing another short glance, he headed to the bathroom while Lindsay walked over to the kitchen.

While Danny was standing under the shower spray, all he could think about was Lindsay again. They had been so close, he wasn't even sure if they had ever been that close before. He had been so close to just kiss her, to show her which emotions she was causing deep inside of him. He hadn't done it. Because he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if she really was ready for that, he even wasn't sure if he was ready for going further, for doing something that crossed the line between friendship and something more. But he also knew that what he was feeling definitely was more than just friendship, and that he couldn't deny these feelings any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WOW! Again thank you so much for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It was late in the evening, when Danny was sitting in the bar, sipping at his drink. He was alone, and grateful for that. Of course he had noticed the looks some of the women had given him, but it hadn't been difficult for him to just ignore them. None of these women interested him, not even in the slightest way.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Flack, who had entered the bar as well and now walked over to him.

"Wow, everything okay with you?" he asked when he saw the look on his friend's face. "What has happened?"

"Nothing," was the simple answer.

Flack sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry, but you should know me better. I don't believe you that. So, what has happened? Stress at work?"

"No."

"Stress with your brother?"

"No."

"Stress with women?"

"Is there any time when we don't have stress with them?" Danny asked, causing Flack to laugh.

"Okay. Is it about a particular woman?" he continued. When he saw how Danny slightly raised his eyebrows and sighed, he knew that he was right. "Who is it?"

"Doesn't matter," he replied. Until this time, nobody knew about Danny's confusing feelings for his roommate, and actually he wasn't planning on changing that. But he should have known his friend better.

"Is it because of Lindsay?" Flack asked. Danny just stared at him. How could he know that it was about her? And as if he had read his mind, Flack explained, "Danny, seriously, do you really think I don't see the looks you're giving her?"

The surprised look in Danny's eyes changed into a shocked one. "Am I so obvious?"

"For me- yes. For the others- no. So, what's going on with your so called best friend?"

Danny let out a deep sigh before he answered, "I wish I knew, Don. I have absolutely no idea."

When Flack didn't response to that and just looked at his friend, patiently waiting for him to let out his confusion and frustration, Danny continued, "I don't know what's going on with me. She always has been my best friend. And now? Now I'm totally confused. She's causing feelings inside me from which I didn't even know that they exist."

"Does she know about that?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you want me to totally ruin everything? I don't want her to run away."

"So you think that she isn't feeling the same."

"I don't know…I don't think so," Danny answered. When he saw the disbelieving look Flack gave him, he added, "What? Why should she feel the same? I mean, she treats me like a friend. Sure, she's much more relaxed than before, and she's teasing me with no end. But…"

"But maybe this is her way to show you that she's feeling the same," Flack interrupted his friend. "I mean, maybe she's shy. Maybe she thinks that you'd say 'no'."

"And what if you're wrong with that?"

"Danny, come on, where's your self-confidence? Since when are you afraid because of something like this?"

"Because she's not like the others. This is Lindsay. Our friendship is one of the most important things in my life."

"I know, but do you think you can always suppress your feelings for her?"

Danny didn't response to this question. He had no answer for it. But Flack's question was legitimate. How long could he continue suppressing his feelings for her? A few more days? Or weeks? Or months? He didn't know it.

The two men continued their talk, until they left the bar a few hours later. When Danny entered his apartment again, it already was far after midnight. He was tired and all he wanted was just going to bed, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, just sleeping.

When he walked through the dark living room to his room, he almost jumped when he heard a noise coming from the couch, followed by the sound of movement. He hesitated for a moment before he switched the lights on, just to see Lindsay lying on the couch.

She was already dressed in her sleeping clothes, covered with the thin blanket which always lay on the couch. Obviously she had fallen asleep on the couch while, but he wondered why she had sat in the dark living room before.

He slowly and quietly walked over to her, making sure to not wake her up. He knelt down next to the couch, watching her for a moment. Some strands of her hair was hanging into her face. He carefully wiped away one of these strands, hesitating when he saw her stirring. She mumbled something before she blinked and slowly opened her eyes.

"Danny?" she asked, a bit confusion in her voice.

"Hey," he said with a low voice, gently stroking through her hair. "I didn't want to wake you up, but don't you think that sleeping in your bed instead of on the couch would be more comfortable?"

Lindsay chuckled lightly before she slowly sat up. "Yeah, maybe."

Danny helped his very sleepy friend to stand up from the couch, leading her to her bedroom.

"Why did you sleep on the couch?" he asked her.

"Oh, well," she started to explain. "I was just worrying about you."

"About me? Why?"

"Because…you seemed to be so…deep in your thoughts, almost sad. I thought that maybe you wanted to talk and so I waited for you."

Danny couldn't help but just stare at her. What had she just said? She had noticed that he was thinking about something? And she was worried and had tried to stay awake the whole night just to be there for the case he needed her? While he was thinking about that, Danny suddenly noticed a comfortable, warm feeling inside of him. What a sweet and caring person she was.

"I'm okay, don't worry," he tried to tell her while she lay down in her bed. He gently covered her with her thick blanket, smiling when he saw how she cuddled into her bed.

"Really?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes. And now go back to sleep, okay?"

Lindsay just nodded, her eyes already closed. "Good night."

"Good night," Danny said. But before he left her room, he turned around again and added, "And thanks for being there for me."

"You're welcome," Lindsay answered.

Danny stood in the doorway for another moment, until he was sure that Lindsay had fallen asleep again. Then he finally headed to his own bedroom.

When he had made himself comfortable in his bed, he suddenly felt completely awake again. It was incredible what feelings his 'best friend' was causing inside him. And the longer he thought about that, the more he got the answer for Flack's question. Could he always suppress his feelings? Actually the answer was easy- no.

**A/N: The next chapter will be about Lindsay's feelings for Danny.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

When Lindsay woke up the next day, it was already midday. At this day, her shift would start later, and so Danny had just let her sleep and had quietly left the apartment early in the morning.

Lindsay stayed in bed for another minute, before she stood up. Actually she had slept good, like every night since she had moved in with her friend. But although it already was midday, she was very tired. And as if this wasn't enough, she had an uncomfortable feeling the whole time.

Lindsay didn't know where this feeling was coming from. She went into the bathroom to have a hot shower, hoping that she'd feel better after that. But she didn't. She shivered lightly, not because it was cold, it was more like shivering inside. And her heart was beating unusually fast. What was going on with her?

She threw a short glance at the alarm clock in the living room. More than enough time until she had to go to work. And so she decided to watch TV; maybe this could distract her a bit.

But the moment the first images appeared on the screen, she shuddered. Lindsay was staring onto the TV, expecting nothing good.

And her feeling seemed to be right. There were news shown on the channel she had just switched on; news about a huge car accident in the middle of Manhattan. It was a horrible sight; several cars had crashed into each other, she could see people with more or less bad wounds and the arriving ambulance.

But although what she was seeing was shocking her, this was not the reason for her bad feelings. Her instinct was telling her something else. Without removing her eyes from the screen, she took the phone.

With shaking fingers, she dialled the number without even looking onto the buttons. She pressed the phone against her ear, praying that he'd answer it. But all she got was his mailbox.

Lindsay didn't try it again. Without hesitating she switched the TV off and left the apartment.

---------

While she was driving to where she knew the accident had happened, Lindsay's thoughts drifted away. She had known it the moment she had woken up. This was why she had felt so uncomfortable. She knew that something was wrong. And the moment she had seen the car accident, she knew that she was right. She had tried to call Danny on his phone, but he hadn't answered it.

Now she was on her way to the accident, all the time desperately hoping that everything would be okay. She wouldn't accept when anything had happened to him. She needed him.

Not far away from the place where the accident had happened, Lindsay parked her car. With the help of her badge, she managed to get through to one of the ambulance cars. Her heart was racing, so fast that she had the feeling to collapse every moment. The chaos in front of her just let her fear grow even more.

_Where the hell are you? _she thought. She was pretty sure that he had to be somewhere at this place. She just knew it. With every passing moment, her panic became stronger and stronger. She needed to find him, needed to know that he was okay. He had to be okay.

When her desperation was almost overwhelming her, she opened her mouth to scream. Scream his name. But someone else was faster.

"Lindsay?" Danny said softly, causing her to jump. She turned around, staring at him with huge, tearful eyes, not able to move. She let her eyes wander over him. He looked exhausted and she noticed a few scratches on his face and some rips in his clothes. But all that mattered for her was that he was standing in front of her. And he seemed to be okay.

"Oh my god, Danny," Lindsay managed to say. And before he or she could say more, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a tight embrace.

It only had lasted several minutes, but the fear that she could loose him, had been one of the worst feelings she had ever experienced. Since the first day she had met Danny, Lindsay had felt that a special bond was uniting them. They had become friends very quickly, and now, around a year later, he was her best friend. She could completely trust in him, she could talk to him, about everything. He was always there for her, showing her that he'd do everything for her, whenever she needed him.

Lindsay had never had such a friend before, especially not a male friend like him. And so she hadn't needed long to agree when he had asked her to move in with him. Not only because his apartment was much nicer than hers, but also because she loved the idea of living so close together with him.

And living together with him was fun. She didn't know why, or how it had happened, but suddenly she just had the urge to tease him. Like in the changing room when she had shown him her lingerie, amused by the affect she obviously had had on him with that. Until this time, he always had been the one who had teased her, and often had made her blush. But now this suddenly had become her part, and she loved it.

But the longer the two of them lived together, the more she also noticed something else. Something she hadn't noticed before. She always had seen him as her best friend. Nothing else. And then? Then the wish to be close to him, to spend much time together with him, became stronger and stronger. Especially the night after her date. He had supported her, and then had comforted her, and they had talked, about funny stuff and about really intimate stuff, until she had fallen asleep. In his arms. And then, then they had cleaned the living room, had sat on the couch, so close. Only one little move and they had kissed.

Lindsay still didn't know what Danny was thinking about her. But she knew that she had started feelings for him which were totally new to her.

And then, this midday, when she had suddenly gotten the feeling that something might have happened to him, when she had thought that she could loose him, all she had wanted to do was going to him, was seeing him, holding him, hearing his voice, calling her Montana.

And now he was there, and she was holding him again. And as much as her fear had pained her, it also had been good for her. Because now she definitely knew what she was feeling. For him.

--------

The moment Lindsay had turned around to him, almost had shocked Danny, even more than the car accident earlier. The fear in her eyes instantly had caused his heart to break in thousands of pieces. Then, after saying his name, in a voice that had made him shudder, she suddenly had embraced him, so tight that he could hardly breath.

He just held her like this, feeling how she desperately clung to him, as if she never wanted to let him go again. He gently stroked through her hair, noticing that she was shivering lightly.

He didn't know how long they had stood like this when she finally pulled back a bit, looking at him with a look that made his heart race. What the hell had happened?

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Danny nodded. "Yes, sure, but..."

But before he could ask her any further questions, she said, "Really? Oh, Danny, I...I was so afraid. When I woke up, I...I had such a bad feeling. I didn't know why, but...when I switched on the TV and saw...this car accident, I...I thought that something might have happened to you. Especially when you didn't answer your phone."

While listening to her, Danny slowly started to realize what had been going on in Lindsay's mind. And actually she wasn't that wrong with that. But the fact that she had felt that something was wrong, caused a deep warmth inside of him.

But before he could response something, Lindsay rose her hand and carefully stroked over his cheek, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you really okay?" she asked, moving her fingers over his bruised face.

"Yes, don't worry," he answered, gently taking her hand in his. He had almost forgotten what had happened a few minutes earlier. "Flack and I were driving to the lab when this accident happened. We were lucky. One other car hit against ours and we hit against a traffic light. Apart from a few scratches and bruises, we are okay. Just the car looks pretty bad."

Danny hoped that with that, he could calm her down again. What he had said, was the truth; they really had been lucky. When he noticed, how she sighed relieved, he smiled lightly.

"But what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked. "And where's Flack?"

"After the crash, we called the ambulance and the police, and we started to help some of the victims," he said, and with a light guilty look added, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you calling."

"It's okay," Lindsay replied, and without saying anything more, she pulled him into a tight embrace again.

Danny could feel how she pressed herself as tight against him as she could, burying her face in his shirt. He closed his arms around her, holding her. His heart ached when he realized how shocked she had to be. And the longer he held her in his arms, the more he suddenly started to believe that maybe he indeed wasn't the only one with more than just friendship like feelings.

--------

For the rest of the day, Lindsay spent as close together with Danny as possible. Danny could clearly feel that she obviously had a light shock, and he was glad that he and Flack had been so lucky and hadn't had a major part in this accident.

When Danny and Lindsay came home late in the night, they instantly went to bed. They both were tired and all they wanted was sleeping. The day had been hard, for both of them.

Danny was lying in bed for only a few minutes, already half asleep, when he suddenly noticed a quiet noise coming from the door. He opened his eyes, seeing that the door was opened slowly.

"Lindsay?" he asked, although he knew that it had to be her. There was nobody else in their apartment.

The door was opened completely, and said woman entered the room.

"Hey, did you…already sleep?" she asked shyly.

"No, no," he answered, sitting up a bit. "Can I do something for you?"

Lindsay, who seemed to be a bit insecure, walked over to him, carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed. She looked at him for a while in the darkness.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, slowly getting concerned by her behaviour.

"I…couldn't fall asleep," she answered quietly.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just…I was so scared today," she answered with a light shaking voice, making Danny's heart beat faster. Obviously the events from the midday had shocked her more than he had expected. But what she then said, surprised him even more.

"Can I…sleep her tonight?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, not sure if he understood her right.

"Oh…nothing, I…I'm sorry, I…I shouldn't have come here. Sorry for bothering you," Lindsay replied, and already moved to stand up again, but Danny was faster. He grabbed her around her waist and held her in his arms.

"Hey, hey, don't run away," he whispered. "I didn't mean it like this. I…just wanted to know if I understood you right. What did you just ask me?"

"May I sleep here tonight?" she repeated. "I mean, I…just want to be sure that you're really here and that you're really okay."

While listening to her, almost whispering and telling him that she wanted to be near him, Danny felt tears rising in his eyes. It was the moment when he realized that his suspicions from earlier surely were right. Of course she could also be worried because he was her best friend.

But something in her behaviour was different. Different from what he had seen before. The evening after her date he had clearly felt that she needed him as a friend, and just as a friend. But when she had embraced him so tight earlier that day, when he had seen the looks she had given him and when she had searched for his nearness the whole day, he slowly started to believe that she also had feelings for him. Feelings that were stronger than he had ever expected. And her wish to spend the night with him to be close to him, was another sign for that.

"Of course you can sleep here," he responded and moved a bit to make some space for her.

Lindsay lay down next to him, moving closer and closing her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"Have a good night," she whispered.

"Have a good night, too," he whispered back.

With that, Lindsay closed her eyes and fell asleep a minute later. Danny stayed awake for some more time. Many thoughts were spinning in his mind. But they had nothing to do with the accident from earlier. All he was thinking about was her and her possible feelings for him. He had realized that suppressing his feelings for her wouldn't help them. No, he finally had to talk to her. He just needed to find out how.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews!**

When Danny woke up again in the morning, he waited a while before he opened his eyes. He clearly remembered what had happened the evening before, especially when he felt how Lindsay's small body was still tightly pressed against his.

His eyes remained closed for a while, he just concentrated on the feeling of her, lying in his arms. He hadn't even known how much he had wished for a moment like this. Now his best friend, who was so much more than just a friend for him, was lying in his arms, cuddling against him.

He only opened his eyes when he felt her moving in his arms. He looked down at her, seeing how she rubbed her hand over her face, yawing. Then, after stretching, she turned around in his arms, gazing up at him with a sleepy look, smiling.

"Hey," she said, giving him a smile that made let him shiver lightly. He was impressed by what an affect this woman had on him. He had never experienced something like this before. And he couldn't deny that it was a good feeling.

"Hey," he greeted back, responding her smile. Danny could feel his heart beating faster while his eyes remained locked with hers. She was half lying on his chest, her face close to his. After hesitating a moment, he rose his hand and gently stroked through her hair. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," she replied, leaning slightly against his hand, obviously enjoying the gentle touches of his fingers. Then she suddenly blushed lightly, breaking their eye contact again. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" Danny asked, surprised raising his eyebrows.

"I…didn't want to bother you," she answered, blushing even more. "I mean, maybe I reacted stupid yesterday…and when I asked you if I could sleep here, but…I was scared. I…I have been so afraid to loose you. I…don't know what I had done if…"

Her voice trailed off and before she turned her face away completely, Danny noticed a few tears glistering in her eyes. He felt sorry for her, especially because he could totally understand her reaction. He had to admit that he was worrying because of her very often, even when she just had decided to use the subway on her way home. Yes, he knew how it was to worry about someone, and it almost broke his heart when he saw how she seemed to feel right now.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered, gently grabbing her around her shoulders to pull her closer. He felt her tensing lightly, but then she just let him pull her back into his arms. A tiny sob escaped her lips, causing him to hold her even tighter. "You didn't bother me, and you never will, this is totally impossible. I can understand you, and there's nothing wrong with being scared. I'm sure, I would have reacted the same way."

"Why?" she mumbled against his chest. "Why would you react like this only because you have a strange feeling?"

"Because I…" Before he could finish his sentence, Danny closed his mouth again, shocked by what he almost had said. Did he really just try to tell her that he…?

_Wow, I didn't even know that I'm feeling THAT for her, _he thought.

"Because you what?" Lindsay asked, remembering him that he still had to answer.

"Because you're very important to me. There's a reason why the two of us have such a great and strong…friendship. There's something uniting us, and of course we're scared to loose each other." Danny was glad that he had managed to tell her how important she was for him without telling her what he was really feeling.

"I'm glad you think like this," she replied, again locking her eyes with him.

And there it was. The tension. Danny was almost overwhelmed by the intensity of it. He didn't know how to explain it. There was this strong, sexual tension between the two of them, and the longer he thought about it, the more he started to believe that actually it always had been there, since the day they had met for the very first time. But this was not everything. There was something else, and from the look she gave him, he could tell that she was feeling it, too.

During the last time, Danny more and more had realized that Lindsay was much more than just a friend. Actually he never had had any problems with just asking a woman out, but she was different. They had been best friends for a long time, and he knew that feelings like this, especially when the other one wasn't feeling the same, could ruin a friendship. And this was the last thing he had wanted. It was better to be her friend than loosing her completely. But it had become more and more difficult, and he so much had wished to know what she was feeling for him.

All the time he had been unsure if she was just seeing him as a friend, and if her teasing was just bantering or flirting. Until yesterday. Her intense reaction to her fear that she could loose him had confused him first. Sure, a friend would react in a similar way. But the way she had hugged him, the way she had needed his nearness, even at night…was this really just the reaction of a best friend?

And now, while lying in his bed, looking her straight into the eyes, feeling this strong emotions between the two of them, his last doubts started to disappear. There definitely was more between them, and he wasn't the only one who felt that.

And then it happened. Danny didn't know who had made the first step, or even if one of them had done it. But suddenly they were getting closer again, until their lips got in contact for the very first time. It was a very gentle and very soft contact, but he could feel his entire body react to it. The urge to just grab her, kiss her harder, or do even more, became almost unbearable.

But again he tried everything to control himself. Although she clearly showed him that she was more interested in him, there was a slight hesitation in what she was doing. She was unsure. He didn't know why, but it didn't matter. He'd not push her. He'd just response to what she was ready to give him, no matter what it was. They had enough time, there was no need to hurry.

It was their very first kiss; a soft, slow kiss, but both of them knew that with this tiny gesture, they already had crossed the line between friendship and more.

**A/N: So they finally kissed. But does this mean they are together now?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!**

It was their first kiss and it only lasted for a short moment. Danny had kissed several women before, but this kiss was different. And had a much deeper meaning for him.

After what had to be not even a half minute, they slowly got apart again, until their gazes met. They looked at each other for a while, and he wasn't sure what was going on in Lindsay's mind at this particular moment.

But her next reaction surprised him even more than the former kiss. She suddenly stood up from his bed and just left the bedroom, without saying anything. It almost seemed as if she was fleeing.

Back in the bedroom, she left a totally stunned Danny. He didn't know how to react or what to do. He hadn't expected this reaction. For a brief moment, everything had seemed to be so perfect. He hadn't pushed her, that was for sure. So why did she run away?

Danny wasn't sure if he should follow her or should just let her. But the last thought was quickly pushed away again. No, he wouldn't let her, they had to work this out. At least to safe their friendship.

And after another moment of hesitation, he stood up and headed to Lindsay's bedroom.

When he slowly entered he room, he found her, lying on her bed, facing the window. He wasn't sure in which shape she was right now, but he couldn't just go away. And so he walked over to her bed and carefully sat down on the edge of it.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," she answered with the same low voice.

"Do you want me to go?" Danny nervously asked. _Please, don't send me away. Talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong. Tell me that I didn't ruin everything._

After a short moment of silence, she finally answered, "No."

Then she rolled over to him until she was lying on her back and sat up a bit. Their eyes met once again, and to his relief Danny saw that obviously she didn't seem to be mad at him. But she looked very unhappy, almost sad, and he had to fight hard against the urge to just embrace her.

"I'm sorry," Lindsay then said, once again blushing.

"Why?"

"Because I…ran away. It was stupid."

"It wasn't stupid," Danny replied honestly. "It's okay. But…why…did you do it?"

Again he could see a few tiny tears glistering in her eyes.

"I can't do that," she answered.

"Can't do what?" Danny asked carefully, wondering what she was meaning with that.

"I mean…this," she answered, unsure how to explain what she was thinking.

"Okay," he replied, feeling his heart ache by what she was saying. She wasn't ready for that, he had known it. Why hadn't he stopped them?

But obviously Lindsay was afraid that it wasn't clear to him what she meant, and so she added, "Please don't misunderstand me. It's…not because of you. It's my problem. I…" She sighed deeply. "This is so difficult to say."

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"But I have to. Danny, I…I really wanted to kiss you, and it was…wow. I mean, no man has ever made me feel like this before. But…I'm afraid of what'll come next."

Danny slightly raised his eyebrows. So, what was she thinking now? Was she ready or not? She had wanted to kiss him? Means she was ready for showing him her feelings. But what was she afraid about.

"Maybe you…could explain that a bit more?" he asked. "What exactly are you afraid about?"

A very uncomfortable look went onto her face and once again she sighed. "I don't want you to misunderstand me."

"I won't. And even if I'll misunderstand you, then you'll just explain me what you mean. I won't be mad at you or something, believe me."

Lindsay nodded lightly before she began, "I…hope you'll understand what I mean. I…I'm not good with relationship, actually I have never been. Maybe it's just me, maybe it's my fault that my relationships didn't work. But…every time I was together with a guy, I was disappointed in the end. One told me I'm not exciting enough, one broke up with me because of another woman, because he thought that she was more beautiful, one left me because I…didn't like some of his sexual preferences.

Maybe they're right with that, maybe I bored them, maybe I'm not easy to handle and not as cooperative as others are, but...it anyway hurt. I know, this actually has nothing to do with you. The problem is just...I don't really want to start...something like this again, just to be left in the end. Especially because it's you, and...I couldn't bear it when Id ruin our friendship."

While listening to her, Danny didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe what she was just telling him. Was she really afraid that she could ruin everything between the two of them? Because she thought she wasn't able to have a relationship? This couldn't be true.

After she had ended her explanation, she looked away from him again, and he could see how she fought with her rising tears. Danny gently took her hands in his, feeling how she slightly jumped before she looked back at him again.

"First, you really have to tell me where these guys live," he said and when she looked at him with a confused look, he added, "Because I really have to have some serious talks to them."

Lindsay chuckled lightly, causing Danny to smile. "No, seriously, Lindsay, what these guys did to you was nothing else than just mean. And obviously they were stupid as well. I can understand that what they told you hurt you. But they were wrong with that. You're not boring. And one left you because he found a woman who was more beautiful than you? I don't believe that this is possible. And there's also nothing wrong with you when you don't want to do everything your ex wanted you to do. And if he didn't accept that, be glad that he's gone again. Actually you should be glad that all of them are gone now, because none of them deserved a woman like you. And I don't just say that, I mean it. Don't let these idiots make you be insecure. Because you really don't have to be. You're a wonderful woman, believe me."

While talking, Danny could see how Lindsay blushed more and more with every spoken word. But he meant everything he told her. He didn't know what had been going on in her ex-boyfriend's minds, but he definitely didn't agree with them. And if this, her insecurity, was what kept her away from him, he'd do everything to wipe away her doubts.

They looked at each other for a while, Danny holding Lindsay's hands all the time.

"I hope you believe me," he said after what had to be a few minutes. His response was a light shrug.

"It's sweet that you want to cheer me up," she answered, but when she saw how he raised his eyebrows, ready to start a new attempt at convincing her, she added, "But...I also don't really think that you'd lie to me. So...maybe I should just trust you that you really mean it."

"That's good," Danny replied, giving her a warm smile. He never really could understand how beautiful and sweet women like her could doubt themselves so much. Or how guys could tell them bad things like her ex-boyfriends. "So...what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," Lindsay answered, and when she pulled her hands out of his, he noticed that she was going on distance to him again. But this time he wouldn't let her escape again.

"You know what? You can decide. I'll just do what you want," he suggested. Lindsay confused raised her eyebrows again.

"This means...?" she asked.

"This means you decide what we'll do. You decide when we'll make the next step. Whenever you think you want to go any further, you just do it. I'll wait for you."

Lindsay was quiet for a few minutes; she was thinking about his suggestion. But after what had to be a minute and what seemed to be hours to him, a tiny smile lit her face.

"Okay," she agreed. "But...I hope you can be patient."

"I can be patient, believe me," Danny answered. _You have no idea how patient I have been during the last time._

Lindsay nodded. "Okay. So...would it be okay to you if we just...go out for the beginning? For some dates?"

"Of course it's okay. Just tell me when and where."

Lindsay's smile went bigger. "Okay, I will. But now..." she lay down in her bed again, "...I'd like to sleep for a few more minutes, okay? Maybe you can already make breakfast?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh by the innocent look she gave him. "Hey, only because you can decide doesn't mean I'm your slave now."

Lindsay laughed as well. "I was just kidding. Although..."

"We'll see," Danny replied, standing up again. "And now do what you said- go back to sleep."

With that he headed to the door. But before he left the room again, he heard her voice again.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything."

"You're welcome."

When Danny had left Lindsay's bedroom again, he had to bite on his lips to not shout out how happy he was. Sure, although they had kissed, they still were not really together yet. But he knew that she had feelings for him, she just needed some time to trust in him, to know that he wouldn't disappoint her like all the others had done. And while he started to make breakfast for them, he swore that he'd show her what a wonderful woman she was.

**A/N: There'll be two more chapters and then I'll write a sequel. I hope, you'll read it, too. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy that you like the story!**

"Where the hell is this key?" Lindsay groaned while hectically searching in her bag. She was doing this for a few minutes now, but still without any success.

Danny, who was standing next to her, tried hard to suppress a grin. The bags of women always had been a mystery to him- they could be small like a purse, but they anyway didn't find anything inside of them.

They had been out for a date again. Danny had suggested to take the key and his purse with him, but Lindsay had insisted to take her bag with her. It wasn't a big one, but no matter what she had searched for this evening, she hadn't found it.

But apart from that, their date had been wonderful. Like always.

After their first kiss, they had decided to start it slow, to have a few dates before they'd go any further. Actually Danny only had had dates with the intention to have sex with the woman after that.

But with Lindsay it was different. He knew that the last she'd give him after a shared evening would be sex, and it was okay to him. He enjoyed going out with her for some talking, some laughs and drinks. It was great and during all their conversations, Danny found out that although he and Lindsay were friends for a long time, there was still much he didn't know about her.

This evening they had had their fifth date. They had been in a nice, little Mediterranean restaurant. But this date had been different from their former ones. They had had much fun, but there also was something else.

During their last dates, a special kind of tension had been built up. A tension that made it difficult for Danny to act around her without showing her which feelings she was causing deep inside of him. Feelings that were becoming stronger and stronger.

After their first kiss, Danny had promised Lindsay to let her decide about how far they'd go. But with the time he had more and more problems with controlling himself.

With an annoyed groan, Lindsay, who was still searching for the key, dropped the entire content of her bag onto the floor, kneeling down next to it as good as she could in her tight, short black dress. She only looked up from what she was doing when she suddenly heard how the door was unlocked.

"Why did you let me search for almost five minutes when you have a key as well?" she asked Danny, who was grinning at her.

"I just wanted to give you a chance," he replied while kneeling down next to her to help her to pick up the content of her bag.

Another minute later, they finally entered their apartment. But, as the whole date had been, even this was different. The moment Danny had closed the door, he felt a light touch on his arm. He turned around, his eyes instantly locking with Lindsay's.

She was standing in front of him, only a few inches away, her hand still resting on his arm. Their eyes were locked in a deep gaze, almost giving them the opportunity to look directly into each other's souls.

And then, without the slightest hint, Lindsay slowly approached him, until her face was only a breath away from Danny's, all the time keeping their intense eye contact. They remained in this position just for another moment, before she finally closed the last distance between their lips and kissed him.

It was their second kiss; since their first one they hadn't done it again. But their first kiss had been nothing compared with what she was doing now.

The moment their lips got in contact, Danny could feel delicious shivers running up and down his spine and he had to clench his hands into fists to avoid from grabbing her, pulling her closer.

What had been a very gentle and slow kiss at the beginning, fast deepened and became more and more passionat with every passing moment. Danny's entire body reacted to the sensations coming from this one kiss, and he started to fade out any other surrounding impressions. All he was focusing on were Lindsay's lips, taking possession not only of his mouth but of his entire body and soul.

But if he had thought that this was all she wanted to give him, he had been wrong. After what seemed to be hours in his perception, her hand, which had been resting on his arm the whole time, was removed. Then he could feel both of her hands, being placed on his chest, slowly moving upwards while her body moved closer to his. The moment her hands reached his shoulders, he could feel the full length of her pressed against him. He instinctively raised his hands, resting them on her hips.

While her hands slowly started to move down his chest again, he could feel her slightly grinning against his lips, knowing that now, after getting that close to him, there was no way she couldn't notice which affect she had on him.

But she said nothing to that, all the time keeping them kissing, while her hands moved downwards to his hips. They remained there for a tiny moment, before her delicate fingers moved to the waistband of his pants, beginning to slowly pull his shirt out of it. For a brief moment, her fingers got in contact with his warm skin, making him shudder.

But once again she didn't react to that, continuing her work. Her hands moved back upwards to his shoulders, while Danny now needed his entire willpower to control himself, which was almost impossible at this point. Actually he wasn't even sure why he didn't do anything, apart from kissing her, because she was the one who was getting further more and more.

But before he could think more about that, she already started to unbutton his shirt. Danny knew that if they didn't stop now, there was no way he could control himself any longer. And so, although he hated to do it, he parted from her again. When their gazes met, he found her looking at him with a surprised look. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to be almost black, sparkling with passion, not amused by the sudden interruption.

"What?" she just asked with a low voice.

All Danny wanted was just continuing what they had just been doing, but first he needed to ask her something.

"Are you really sure about that?" he asked her, almost whispering the words. "I don't want you to regret anything in the end."

"Do you think I would regret it?" she asked back, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"I don't know…"

"Would I regret it or not?" she asked again, intensifying her gaze, making his knees even weaker.

"No, I don't think so," he answered honestly. Why should she regret anything? He would never treat her like her ex-boyfriends had done, and he'd never, never hurt her. There was nothing she'd regret when she'd finally gave them a try.

"Good," Lindsay replied with a satisfied smile. "Then stop worrying. I'm a big girl, I know what I'm doing."

And without waiting for another response from him, she pulled him back into an even more passionate kiss, while unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, just to remove it in one quick motion. Finally her fingers found the smooth, now hot skin of his chest, gently scraping down it with her nails.

And this time Danny didn't even try to control himself. He tightened his grasp on her hips, pulling her as close as he could. His hands moved up her small frame, noticing her shivering lightly with anticipation. When his hands reached her face, he gently pulled her back again, gazing into her deep, dark eyes, full of lust and desire. She smirked at him when her hands roamed over his back.

"Your room or mine?" she asked.

"Mine," he answered, grinning. "I have the bigger bed."

"Good point."

With that, Danny pulled Lindsay into the direction of his bedroom, all the time kissing her, while they left a trail of clothes, leading through the whole living room.

It hadn't been easy for Danny to give Lindsay the complete power over the two of them. More than once he had wished to go further. But he had decided to wait, to give her the time she needed. And now he knew that waiting for her definitely had been worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this is the last chapter of this story. And I wanted to say- WOW! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Do you know how happy you made me with that? I was so excited whenever I saw a new review, and I'm so glad you liked the story! When I posted it, I had never expected to get so many nice and wonderful feedback. Thank you so much for that! And also thank you to everyone who read this story!**

The next morning Danny woke up, he already was grinning before he even had opened his eyes. He hadn't slept much during the last night, but already was fully awake. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know that Lindsay still was lying in his arms.

He lay like this for several minutes, replaying what had just happened the night before. He still couldn't believe it. When he had asked her to move in with him, he had never expected that one day, there'd be more between them than friendship. Much more.

He had needed a long time to finally accept that he had really strong feelings for his once best friend. And to his luck he then had learnt that she was feeling the same. When Danny had found out how her former boyfriends had treated her, he had sworn to himself that he'd show her that he was different. And he gave her time, all the time she needed to finally give them a try.

And this was what she had done. With dating him and last night with making love to him. He didn't have any doubts that they indeed were together now.

After a while, Danny finally opened his eyes, instantly being blinded by the bright sunshine. He looked downwards to his beloved Montana, cuddling tight against him, still deep asleep. He started to gently rub her back, causing her to move lightly until she opened her eyes as well.

She needed a moment to remember where she was before she changed her position to look up at him.

"Morning," she mumbled, all the time smiling at him.

"Morning," he greeted back, responding her smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Fantastic," she answered. "I think, I can get used to sleeping here."

Danny chuckled, pulling her a bit closer until she was almost lying on top of him. "But I'm pretty sure your bed is nice as well."

"We'll see," Lindsay replied, resting her chin on his chest. She was silent for a while, just gazing him deep into the eyes, before she added, "You know what you said yesterday? You were afraid that I'd regret doing this."

Danny nodded, instantly shuddering lightly. Why did she mention that now? Did she…maybe…?

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

Lindsay's smile changed into a grin. "How could I? I'd even say I'd like to do it again. And again, and again."

Danny couldn't help but grin as well. What else had he expected? What had Flack asked him? What had happened to his self-confidence? He finally should stop worrying. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. But although deep in his mind he knew that, he couldn't stop worrying. He needed her to tell him.

"So you think you want to give us a try?" he asked. "You want to have a relationship with me?"

Again Lindsay changed her position, moving upwards a bit until her face was directly above his, her lips only a few inches apart from his.

"I wanted it the whole time," she answered, almost whispering the words. "First I wasn't sure about it, but at least since our first kiss I wanted to be together with you. These dates and everything- I just needed that to…get a bit more self-confident. I wanted to be sure that you really want me. But now I'm pretty sure about that. So, yes, I want a relationship with you."

With that she bent forwards lightly, giving him a soft kiss. Then she continued gazing at him, and once again Danny was impressed by the intense emotions flowing between the two of them. Why had he been so unsure the whole time although it was that obvious? Now this didn't matter anymore. But there was still something else he wanted to know.

"Do you think we should tell the others about us or not?" he asked, not sure which answer he hoped her to give.

"What do you think?" she asked back, giving him a questioning look.

"Hey, I asked first," Danny replied. "So, what do you say?"

"Do you want to know my honest opinion?" she asked. When he nodded, she continued, "Well, don't get me wrong, but I'd like to not tell anyone about that yet. Not because I'm unsure or don't stand behind our relationship. But…it wasn't easy for me to start this, and…I want some time, only with you, without anyone else to know. This is a personal and intimate thing, and I don't want anyone to interfere. Unless this is not okay to you."

Again Danny noticed how an unsure look appeared in her eyes; she had told him her honest opinion and again was afraid that he'd not be okay with that. But he could calm her down.

"Of course it's okay to me," he answered, giving her a warm smile. "We'll tell them about us when we think it's the right time."

"Thank you," she replied.

With that, Lindsay rested her head back on Danny's chest. While he continued rubbing her back, her thoughts drifted away. They were together now. It was a great feeling, especially because she knew that her feelings for him were very strong, and she was pretty sure that he was feeling the same. She couldn't deny that there'd always be a slight fear that he could hurt her as well. But he wasn't just her boyfriend. The two of them had been friends, best friends, for a long time. And she'd try to just trust in him, believing him when he told her that he'd do everything to make her happy. Yes, she was looking forward to being together with him.


End file.
